


Und so schließt sich der Kreis

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Deutsch | German, Drama, Flashback, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedes Mal, wenn ich Dean ansehe, muss ich daran denken, wie wir uns damals begegnet sind. Vor fünf Jahren, mittlerweile ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Und so schließt sich der Kreis

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert von einem Bild bei der Storyart Challenge auf BFF

Jedes Mal, wenn ich Dean ansehe, muss ich daran denken, wie wir uns damals begegnet sind. Vor fünf Jahren, mittlerweile. Ich war gerade wegen eines Auftrags unterwegs. Standard. Geister austreiben. Ein uraltes Anwesen, auf dem es spukte. Nach dem dritten Todesfall ist es den Eigentümern doch etwas seltsam vorgekommen und sie haben sich letzten Endes entschlossen, Hilfe zu holen. Einen Professionellen, einen Jäger. Mich. 

Dass Dean an jenem Abend dort war … Schicksal? Göttliche Fügung? Na ja. Ich glaube nicht an Gott. Eigentlich seltsam. Ich glaube an Geister, Dämonen, Werwölfe, Vampire und allerlei seltsame Kreaturen deren Namen ich nicht einmal aufzählen kann. Ich glaube daran, weil ich sie alle schon gesehen habe, viele von ihnen beseitigt oder getötet. In die Hölle geschickt, in den Himmel oder wohin auch immer. Aber Gott? Gott habe ich nie gesehen. Nicht einmal ein Anzeichen dafür, dass es ihn gibt. Wie soll man da glauben können? Wie soll es einem Mann möglich sein, an Gott zu glauben, wenn er schon so Vieles gesehen hat? So Vieles erlebt? Ich sah Menschen sterben, die es nicht verdient hatten. Kinder, alte Menschen, junge Menschen. Niemand ist sicher, vor den Grausamkeiten, vor den dunklen Kreaturen, vor dem Tod. 

Ich habe bei den zahlreichen Kämpfen so viele Menschen verloren, dass ich sie nicht mehr zählen kann. Meist kannte ich sie nicht einmal gut. Bekanntschaften, Kreuzungen im Leben und ihr Weg endete eben in einer Sackgasse. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich der Grund dafür bin. Habe ich diese Menschen getötet? Ich habe auch viele Menschen verloren, die mir etwas bedeutet haben, die mir wichtig waren. Menschen, die ich sehr gut kannte. 

Meine Schwester war die Erste. Sie hat mich auf diesen Pfad gesetzt. Ihr Tod hat mich zu dem gemacht, was ich heute bin. Jahrelang habe ich einsam gejagt. Alleine. Besser so. Keine Verpflichtungen, niemand um den man sich Gedanken machen muss. Bis zu jenem Tag. Bis Dean auf der Bildfläche erschien, mit seinem selbstherrlichen Grinsen, all seiner Arroganz und seinen dummen Witzen. 

* * *

_ „Eine Bewegung und ich blas dir das Hirn raus!“ _

_ Der Lauf einer Waffe drückt sich in meine Nacken. Abgesägte Pumpgun, schätze ich. Die Kanten sind rau und scharf und würden mir vermutlich die Haut aufreißen, wenn ich mich jetzt doch bewegte. Ich erstarre.  _

_ „Fallen lassen.“ _

_ Was ich fallen lassen soll, weiß ich nicht. Meint er die Waffe in meiner Hand oder den EMF Messer? Ich muss trotz allem bei dieser Überlegung grinsen, obwohl ich mich ärgere. Wie dumm von mir. Ich habe nicht aufgepasst. In diesem alten Gemäuer arbeitete das Holz an jeder Ecke. Man hört ständig Knacken und Krachen. Ich habe es ignoriert, anstatt meine Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu richten. _

_ „Was soll ich fallen lassen?“, erkundige ich mich schmunzelnd. Ich sollte vermutlich Angst haben, aber ich verspüre sie nicht. Angst habe ich längst verlernt. Sie wäre ohnehin nur hinderlich, bringt nichts. _

_ „Alles.“ _

_ Die Waffe knallt auf den Boden. Gut, dass es ein Schwert ist. Wenigstens kann sich kein Schuss lösen. Ich weiß, dass Schusswaffen bei Geistern vermutlich mehr Sinn machen würden, aber ich komme damit nicht wirklich klar. Den EMF Messer halte ich noch immer in meiner Hand. Ich bin doch nicht bescheuert und lasse das Ding auf den Boden knallen. Das Equipment ist teuer und der Job schlecht bezahlt. Die Waffe bohrt sich noch etwas kräftiger in meinen Nacken. Er will mir Angst machen.  _

_ „Das ist ein EMF Messer. Das Ding geht kaputt, wenn ich es fallen lasse“, knurre ich schließlich. Ich frage mich, wer er ist, was er hier macht. _

_ „Ich weiß, was das ist, du Idiot. Was machst du hier?“ _

_ „Arbeiten.“ Meine Stimme ist ruhig. Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. Er kennt einen EMF Messer? Das lässt einen Kollegen vermuten. Aber scheinbar reicht seine Hirnmasse nicht aus, um auf den gleichen Schluss zu kommen, denn noch immer presst er den Lauf der Waffe in meinen Nacken und ich kann nur hoffen, dass er keinen allzu nervösen Finger hat. Ich mag keine Waffen. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie auf mich gerichtet sind. _

_ „Aha. Und was arbeitest du? Schon wieder so ein Freizeit-Geisterjäger? Von euch Idioten hab ich die Schnauze voll“, knurrt er hinter mir. „Die Letzten haben böse ins Gras gebissen. Also würde ich sagen, du packst dein Spielzeug und verziehst dich, bevor es dir ähnlich ergeht.“ Na sicher. Ich bekomme gutes Geld, wenn ich den Geist loswerden kann. Bewiesenermaßen loswerden, wohl gemerkt. Das ist das Schwierigste daran. Wie soll man Menschen, die nicht einmal wirklich an Geister glauben, überhaupt beweisen können, dass man das Ding tatsächlich losgeworden ist? Aber ich habe mir vorgenommen, das Problem erst dann anzugehen, wenn es wirklich auftaucht. Der erste Schritt ist noch immer, den Geist wegzuschicken. _

_ „Wenn ich hier verrecke, ist das mein Problem“, gebe ich schließlich zurück. Verdammter Idiot. Langsam nervt er mich. _

_ „Verpiss dich, Kleiner.“ Fehler. Grober Fehler. Mag sein, dass ich nicht sehr groß bin – wobei ich schon oft genug Männern begegnet bin, die kleiner sind als ich – aber niemand nennt mich „Kleiner“. Zumindest nicht, ohne sich dafür mindestens ein paar gebrochene Rippen und ein blaues Auge zu holen. Allerdings hat er einen Vorteil. Nicht die Waffe, die sich noch immer kraftvoll in meinen Nacken drückt. So etwas kann mich nicht aufhalten. Aber ich weiß nicht, mit wem ich es zu tun habe, kann ihn nicht sehen. Ich würde zwar vermuten, dass er größer ist als ich, doch andererseits steht er dicht hinter mir und seine Stimme klingt nicht so, als würden die Worte weit über meinem Ohr seinen Mund verlassen. Somit kann er eigentlich nicht viel größer sein als ich. Egal. Er hat mich „Kleiner“ genannt. Das lasse ich nicht auf mir sitzen. _

_ Ich lasse das EMF Messgerät fallen und drehe mich blitzschnell um. Noch ehe der kleine Kasten auf dem Steinboden aufprallt und das Plastik zerspringt, habe ich mit dem Arm in einer einzigen Bewegung seine Waffe von mir weg gedrückt. Der Schuss erklingt dicht an meinem Ohr, doch die Kugel geht weit an mir vorbei. Meine Faust bohrt sich in seinen Magen, gleich darauf treffe ich sein Kinn mit der anderen Faust. Die Waffe – es ist tatsächlich eine abgesägte Pumpgun – fällt zu Boden und ein weiterer Schuss löst sich. _

_ Der Kerl folgt seiner Waffe nur einen Wimpernschlag später, reißt mich jedoch mit sich zu Boden. Wir kämpfen beide verbissen um die Vorherrschaft. Dummerweise sind wir ähnlich muskulös und er hat mir mehr entgegenzusetzen, als mir lieb ist. _

_ Irgendwann gelingt es mir, mein Messer zu ziehen, während ich mich mit ihm in einem schraubstockähnlichen Griff herumdrehe. Endlich habe ich die Oberhand, nagle seinen Körper unter mir auf dem kalten Steinboden fest und lege das Messer an seine Kehle. _

_ „Ich schwör dir, ich habe keine Bedenken, dich umzubringen“, zische ich gefährlich, doch erst als ich etwas fester drücke und das Messer ein winziges Stück zur Seite ziehe und seine Haut ritze, hört er auf, gegen mich zu kämpfen und liegt bewegungslos unter mir. Seine Brust hebt und senkt sich rasch, aber mir geht es nicht anders. Wir sind etwa gleichstark. Ohne das Messer würden wir uns vermutlich noch immer auf dem Boden wälzen und uns Prellungen verpassen. _

_ Plötzlich fängt er an zu grinsen. Verwirrt drücke ich mich etwas hoch, dann spüre ich ein leichtes Stechen auf Höhe meiner linken Niere. _

_ „Dito“, erklärt er mir frech und weist mit einer Kopfbewegung nach unten. Nur widerwillig folge ich seinem Hinweis und sehe das Messer, das sich gegen meinen Körper presst. Es kostet mich einige Mühe, nicht laut loszufluchen, doch die Genugtuung soll er nicht bekommen. Ich gönne sie ihm nicht.  _

_ „Okay. Was machen wir jetzt?“, erkundige ich mich schließlich. Er öffnet den Mund, doch gerade als er mir antworten will, schlägt mein EMF Messgerät an. Ist wohl doch nicht kaputt gegangen. „Fuck“ _

_ „Shit!“ _

_ Ich springe auf, stürze hinüber zu meiner Waffe, die am Boden liegt, er krallt sich seine Pumpgun und innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags sind wir auf den Beinen, Rücken an Rücken. _

_ „Jäger?“, erkundige ich mich schließlich. _

_ „Nein, Tänzerin“, gibt er zurück, während wir vorsichtig den Raum absuchen. Kein Anzeichen eines Geistes. „Volltrottel.“ _

_ „Selbstgefälliges Arschloch.“ _

_ „Danke.“ _

_ Wir lösen uns voneinander, ich hebe das Messgerät auf, blicke auf die Anzeigen. Das Signal wird wieder schwächer. _

_ „Die Leroys glauben wohl, dass ich das alleine nicht schaffe, huh?“, knurre ich missmutig. Der Gedanke ist schlimmer als die schwache Wunde, die sein Messer in meine Haut gebohrt hat.  _

_ „Hä? Ich bin hier, weil ich in der Zeitung davon gelesen habe und mir dachte, ich seh’ mir das mal an. Garantiert Geister. Einer mindestens.“ _

_ „Du bist nicht von den Besitzern des Anwesens angeheuert worden?“ Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und sehe ihn verwundert an. Er erwidert meinen Blick. Breite Schultern, Jeans und Lederjacke. Nicht viel größer als ich mit kurzen, dunklen Haaren. Braun, vermutlich. Das Licht ist zu schwach, um das genau sagen zu können. Er zieht eine Taschenlampe hervor und leuchtet mir ins Gesicht.  _

_ „Nein. Bin ich nicht. Ich lasse mich nicht anheuern. Ich suche mir selbst aus, welchen Job ich erledige.“ Er klingt reichlich eingebildet, als er das sagt. Arschloch.  _

_ „Schön. Ich werde dafür bezahlt. Also würde ich vorschlagen, du verziehst dich, damit ich das endlich über die Bühne kriege.“ Langsam verliere ich die Geduld. Jäger oder nicht, er hat hier nichts verloren. Das ist mein Job. Er schnaubt und lädt seine Pumpgun, schaltet die Taschenlampe wieder aus.  _

_ „Arbeitest du immer alleine?“ Völlig desinteressiert lädt er seine Schusswaffe. _

_ „Ja verdammt und ich habe nicht vor, das zu ändern.“ Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sich einklinken will. Er hebt den Blick, grinst mich an und feuert die Waffe ab, so dicht an mir vorbei, dass ich glaube, den Luftzug an meinem Oberarm zu spüren, den die vorbeizischende Kugel verursacht. Ein Kreischen lässt mich herumwirbeln und ich sehe gerade noch, wie sich der Geist auflöst. _

_ „Ein Wunder, dass du noch lebst.“ Damit wendet er sich ab und stapft in Richtung Treppe. „Ich würde sagen, ich bleib lieber doch hier und pass auf dich auf.“ _

_ „Du willst doch nur das Geld.“ Solche wie ihn kenne ich. Ich habe sie schon zur Genüge getroffen. Einsame Jäger, die nicht einmal davor zurückschrecken, ihresgleichen auszurauben, um an Geld zu kommen. Ich will ihn ganz sicher nicht in meiner Nähe. Er dreht sich um und sieht mich an. _

_ „Ist zwar interessant, dass du Geld dafür bekommst, aber nein, deswegen werde ich nicht bleiben.“ Er grinst. „Ich brauche das nicht. Ich hab rund 20 Kreditkarten, auf die ich zurückgreifen kann.“ Angeber! Aber wie zum Henker kommt einer wie er an so viele Kreditkarten? Er legt den Kopf leicht schief und sieht mich an. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie man sich ein paar Kreditkarten besorgt, was? Oh Junge. Wie kannst du in dem Job überleben?“ Damit dreht er sich um und geht weiter die Treppe hoch. „Ich bin übrigens Dean. Dean Winchester.“ _

_ „Lindsey McDonald“, antworte ich fast tonlos. Noch immer viel zu verwirrt, um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.  _

* * *

Der Auftrag war bei Weitem nicht so leicht zu erfüllen gewesen, wie wir uns das vorgestellt hatten. Wir waren eine volle Woche damit beschäftigt, den verdammten Geist zu jagen, ehe wir endlich herausfanden, dass es der Baumeister war, der beim Bau des Gebäudes vor 350 Jahren bei seiner Tätigkeit ums Leben gekommen und von den damaligen Auftraggebern auf dem Grundstück ohne ordentliches Begräbnis verscharrt worden war. Seither trieb er dort sein Unwesen. 

Das Übelste an dem Job war vermutlich die Tatsache gewesen, dass wir drei Tage damit zubrachten, die verdammten Knochen zu suchen. Man hatte ihn unter dem Fundament verscharrt. Die Familie Leroy war nicht begeistert gewesen, dass wir den halben Keller aufgerissen hatten und am Ende gab es doch kein Geld.

So was passierte mir oft. Der Nachteil an dem Job. Man erledigt den Auftrag und wird am Ende doch abgezockt. Dean war es gewesen, der mir grinsend eine seiner Kreditkarten in die Hand gedrückt hatte und mir erklärt hatte, dass ich sie vernichten sollte, sobald ich das Kreditlimit erreicht hatte. Dann war er in seinen Wagen gestiegen und davon gefahren.

Dean wiederzufinden war verdammt schwer gewesen. Ich hatte rasch herausgefunden, dass der Name Dean  Winchester praktisch nicht existierte. Eine Geburtsurkunde war alles, was ich fand. Und ein paar Verstöße aus seiner Jugendzeit. Diebstahl, Vandalismus, Körperverletzung. Ansonsten: Nichts. Vom Erdboden verschluckt. Auch der Name auf der Kreditkarte war nicht gerade hilfreich.

Dass ich ihn später doch noch fand, war purer Zufall. Sein Impala war es, der ihn letzten Endes verriet. Von der Sorte gab es nicht viele und ich klapperte sie alle ab. Dabei war der Wagen nicht auf ihn zugelassen, sondern auf eine gewissen Albert DuMont, in Arizona. Nach einigen Recherchen kam ich dahinter, dass der Kerl längst verstorben war, auch wenn es mich einige Stunden gekostet hatte, das herauszufinden. 

Von da an musste ich nur noch diesem Wagen folgen. Zu meinem Glück war Dean kein allzu vorbildlicher Autofahrer. Ich fand Strafzettel für zu schnelles Fahren, mal ein kaputtes Licht oder auch Ölspuren auf der Fahrbahn, die von dem Impala stammten. Dann flatterte ein Strafzettel herein, der brandneu war. Dean war gerade in Indiana unterwegs und das wurde mein Ziel. 

Warum ich ihn verfolgt habe, weiß ich bis heute nicht. Vermutlich verletzter Stolz. Es gefiel mir nicht, dass er sich ganz offensichtlich für besser hielt als ich es war. Er war in Bainbridge, Indiana, einem kleinen Ort mit rund 800 Einwohnern, auf Dämonenjagd. Dort fand ich ihn, in einem kleinen Haus am Rande der Stadt – wieder war es der Impala, der ihn verriet – wo er gerade versuchte, einen Dämon auszutreiben. Sehr amüsant.

* * *

_ „Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare…“ Lachen erklingt im Raum. Der Dämon grinst, seine Zähne sind blutig. Vermutlich hat Dean ihn erst noch ein wenig verprügelt, ehe er ihn gefesselt hat. Kommt mir plausibel vor. Er macht auf mich schwer den Eindruck, ein Hau-drauf-Typ zu sein. _

_ „Hm. Probleme?“ Der Dämon grinst hämisch. Die Augen des Besessenen werden schwarz und er sieht nur noch amüsiert aus. Dean ist so vertieft, dass er mich nicht kommen hört. Der Dämon bemerkt mich aber, blickt zu mir herüber, womit er auch Deans Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenkt. _

_ „Was willst du hier?“, faucht er mich an. _

_ „Helfen?“, schlage ich schließlich vor und nicke in Richtung des Gefangenen. „Probleme?“ _

_ „Nein. Alles bestens.“ Dean blättert in einem Buch herum, vermutlich auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Ritual, um den Dämon auszutreiben. _

_ „Was hat er gemacht?“, erkundige ich mich und trete langsam näher. _

_ „Was er gemacht hat? Ist ein verdammter Dämon. Grund genug, um ihn auszutreiben!“, bellt Dean genervt. Ich rolle mit den Augen und lehne mich gemütlich an die Wand hinter mir.  _

_ „Schon klar. Aber dir ist bewusst dass nicht jedes Ritual auf jeden Dämon zutrifft, ja?“ _

_ Grüne Augen – ich hatte bisher nie auf seine Augenfarbe geachtet – starren mich wütend an. Gleich geht er mir an die Kehle, aber das ist mir egal. Diesmal weiß ich mehr als er und es ist einfach zu verlockend, das ordentlich auszunutzen. _

_ „Willst du weiter Kindergarten spielen, oder den Kerl in die Hölle schicken?“, erkundige ich mich ruhig, als ich merke, dass Dean nun wirklich im Begriff ist, sich auf mich zu stürzen. Genervt schmeißt er mit dem Buch nach mir und trifft mich auch noch an der Hüfte. Es ist ein schweres Buch. Kurz zieht Schmerz durch meinen Körper. Ich hebe das Buch auf und sehe es mir an, blättere ein wenig. Ich weiß nicht, woran es liegt, aber ich habe schon vor langer Zeit festgestellt, dass ich ein erschreckendes Gespür habe, wenn es um Dämonen geht. Mit Geistern bin ich nicht so gut. Aber Dämonen? Die sind nicht sicher vor mir. Nach einer Weile schlage ich eine Seite auf und reiche sie an Dean zurück. „Probier das mal.“ _

_ Ein Schnauben ist erst mal die einzige Antwort. Dann überfliegt er die Seite und sieht mich fragend an. „Und warum? Was ist an dem Ritus so besonders, dass der Funktionieren soll?“ Ich zucke die Schultern. _

_ „Probier es einfach aus.“ _

_ „Adjúro te, serpens antíque, per júdicem vivórum et mortuórum, per factórem tuum, per factórem mundi, per eum, qui habet potestátem mitténdi te in gehénnam, ut ab hoc fámulo Die …“ _

_ Keine Fünf Minuten und der Dämon fährt zur Hölle, wo er hingehört. Verwundert blickt mich Dean an, deutet auf das Buch, auf den Körper des Mannes, der bis eben noch besessen gewesen war. _

_ „Was war das?“ _

_ „Erfolgreiche Austreibung eines Dämonen, würde ich mal sagen“, gebe ich ruhig zurück, wende mich ab und gehe wieder. Ich bin zufrieden. Ich habe ihm bewiesen, dass er nicht in allen Punkten besser ist. Das ist alles, was ich hier wollte. Mein Glück, dass es sofort geklappt hat. _

* * *

Das zweite Mal war es andersherum. Dean verfolgte mich. Natürlich musste er nicht lange suchen. Er fuhr einfach meinem Pick up nach und stürmte kurz nachdem ich mein Zimmer im Hotel betreten hatte, ebenfalls herein. Aber das war mir egal. Ich fand es eine nette Abwechslung. Erst fuhr er mich an, schrie herum wie ein Berserker, was mir einfallen würde, einfach aufzutauchen und mich einzumischen. 

Ich erklärte ihm, dass ich bei Dämonen einfach ein gutes Bauchgefühl hatte, was er total seltsam fand, aber er setzte sich dann in den Kopf, dass er das bewiesen haben wollte. Wir beschlossen, gemeinsam einen Fall zu übernehmen. 

Aus einem Fall wurden zwei, dann drei, dann vier, irgendwann redeten wir nicht mehr davon, getrennte Wege zu gehen. Es war zwar seltsam für uns beide, mit jemandem zusammenzuarbeiten, doch wir ergänzten uns ganz gut. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass wir beide Hau-Drauf-Typen waren. Bei einigen Fällen mussten wir feststellen, dass es besser gewesen wäre, gründlicher zu recherchieren, anstatt sofort loszuziehen und in die Presche zu springen, aber wir kamen immer gut zurecht, halfen uns gegenseitig, deckten den Rücken des anderen. Das ging einige Monate gut. Bis zu einem Fall, den wir beide noch lange Zeit später am liebsten aus unserem Gedächtnis gestrichen hätten. 

Ich weiß noch genau, wie es war, wie schrecklich falsch es sich angefühlt hatte und wie wenig ich dagegen unternehmen hatte können. So wie Dean. Wir waren verloren, konnten uns nicht wehren, hatten keine Chance.

* * *

_ „Dean! Lass mich los! Hör auf mifmphmmm!“ Mein Herz rast, meine Muskeln spannen sich. Ich will ihn von mir stoßen, doch stattdessen ziehen ihn meine Hände noch näher, legen sich um seinen Oberkörper, krallen sich in seine Haare. Meine Lippen öffnen sich schon als er sie mit den Seinen berührt. Eigentlich will ich seine Zunge abbeißen, ihn von mir stoßen. Ich kann es nicht. Mir kommt es vor, als wäre ich im Körper eines Anderen gefangen, als könne ich nur zusehen, jedoch selbst nichts machen.  _

_ „Verdammt, Lindsey! Lass los!“, faucht er mich an, als er sich für einen winzigen Moment von meinen Lippen löst. Ich schnappe nach Luft, senke dann aber meine Lippen auf die Haut an seinen Hals. _

_ „Kann nicht! Ich weiß nicht, was los ist!“, murmle ich, dicht an seinem Puls, ehe ich die weiche Haut zwischen meine Lippen sauge, mit den Zähnen darüber kratze. Dean stöhnt vernehmlich auf und endlich wird mir klar, dass wir uns bewegen, obwohl ich nicht gehe, nicht gehen will. Ich weiß, wohin wir uns bewegen und mein Herz setzt für einen winzigen Augenblick aus, ehe es in doppeltem Tempo weiterrast. Das Bett. Dort hinter mir ist das Bett. Nicht weit entfernt! _

_ „Dean! Lass mich sofort los!“ Meine Stimme überschlägt sich.  _

_ „Ich kann nicht!“, knurrt er entnervt. „Muss ein Zauber sein oder so etwas. _

_ „Oh Gott! Alles nur das nicht!“ Meine Unterschenkel prallen gegen das Bett und ich falle nach hinten. Noch ehe mir recht bewusst wird, was passiert, ist Dean über mir, reißt mein Hemd mit einer einzigen Bewegung auf, fängt an über meine Brust zu küssen. Stoppeln kratzen auf meiner Haut und auch wenn ich es nie für möglich gehalten hätte, fühlt es sich zum sterben gut an. _

_ Meine Hände machen es ihm nach, zerren, ziehen, schieben das Hemd hoch, bis sie Haut berühren können. Ich will Haut, ich brauche Haut. Jede Faser in meinem Körper schreit nach Nähe, während meine Gedanken panisch brüllen, dass wir etwas unternehmen müssen, denn wo das hinführt ist ganz offensichtlich und von allen Dingen auf der Welt, die ich nie ausprobieren wollte, steht Sex mit einem Mann verdammt weit oben. Noch dazu, wo ich es nicht einmal tatsächlich will sondern einem Zwang unterliege. _

_ Unsere Bewegungen werden fahriger, unsere Küsse hungriger. Ich hinterlasse Kratzspuren auf Deans Haut, füge ihm Schmerz zu, ohne es zu wollen, ohne jegliche Kontrolle. Seine Hand fingert an meinem Hosenbund herum und ich versuche erneut verzweifelt, in den Kuss hinein einen Befehl rufen zu können, um ihn abzuhalten. Ich will betteln, schreien, flehen. Er soll nur damit aufhören.  _

_ Erfolglos, Zwecklos. Dean macht weiter und irgendwann wird mir bewusst, dass ich auch weitermache. Meine Hand steckt in seiner offenen Jeans, schließt sich um seine pochende Härte. Ich beiße in seinen Hals und stöhne auf, als auch Dean die Hand in meine Shorts schiebt. Ich will das nicht. Ich kann das nicht. Und doch passiert es und wir können nichts dagegen tun. Zur Intimität gezwungen, ohne Ausweg, ohne eine Möglichkeit, es zu beenden; ohne es zu wollen. _

* * *

Ich musste schwer daran knabbern, dass es ausgerechnet Dean gewesen war, der mir nach langer Zeit wieder einen richtig guten Orgasmus beschert hatte und ich war heilfroh, dass es bei einem einfachen Handjob geblieben war. Es war durchaus denkbar, dass wir uns noch richtig an die Wäsche gegangen wären, unter dem Einfluss dieses verdammten Mistkerls. 

Es war nicht leicht, ihn zu finden, aber am Ende gelang es uns doch. Obwohl wir jedes Mal, wenn wir in die Nähe des Dämonen kamen, den unglaublich intensiven Drang verspürten, uns zu berühren, intim zu werden. Eine Art Schutzmechanismus, der nicht einmal zu umgehen war, wenn einer von uns alleine zu seinem Versteck aufbrach. Dann nämlich, wenn ich versuchte, mich alleine dem Dämon zu nähern, vermisste ich Dean so sehr, dass ich mich am Liebsten umgebracht hätte. 

Mit Gegenmagie und dem festen Willen, die Sache zu beenden, gelang es uns am Ende, das Ding unschädlich zu machen. Aber nichts war mehr wie zuvor. Wir gingen getrennte Wege, monatelang.

Die Sache ließ mich dummerweise nicht mehr los. Immer wieder kehrten meine Gedanken zurück zu dem Tag, zu dem Bett, zu Dean. Und jedes Mal wurde mir elendiglich heiß. Die Erinnerungen verfolgten mich sogar nachts, doch nie im Leben hätte ich mir einfallen lassen, Dean nachzustellen, ihn erneut zu suchen. Mir war klar, dass er nicht mehr gefunden werden wollte, seine Spuren nunmehr besser verwischen würde. 

Wieder griff wohl das Schicksal ein. Ich weiß es nicht. Wir standen einander nach mehr als einem halben Jahr wieder gegenüber. Völlig unvermittelt und ohne dass wir dem gleichen Fall nachgejagt wären. Ich betrat eine Bar und dort stand er. Direkt vor mir. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und beide nickten wir nur knapp und gingen unserer Wege. Zumindest dachte ich das, hatte es gewiss vor. 

Ich konnte es nicht. Ich konnte nicht so tun, als würde ich ihn nicht sehen oder erkennen, als würde es mich nicht freuen, ihn zu sehen. Wir hatten eine ganze Weile zusammengearbeitet, länger als ich je mit jemandem zusammengearbeitet hatte. Und es fehlte mir. Ich vermisste es, mit Dean über den Fall zu debattieren, hasste es, alle Recherchen alleine machen zu müssen, hatte immer das ungute Gefühl, dass etwas passieren würde und niemand da sein würde, der mir am Ende aus der Patsche half. 

Ich stand an der Bar, kippte einen Whiskey und Dean überraschte mich wirklich.

* * *

_ „Hey!“ _

_ „Hey!“ Ich wage nicht, mich nach ihm umzudrehen. Dabei weiß ich nicht einmal warum. Doch. Eigentlich weiß ich es. Ich habe Angst davor, was ich sehen würde, drehte ich mich jetzt um. Die grünen Augen, die an jenem Tag regelrecht geglüht haben, das stoppelige Kinn, das mir schon wohlige Schauer über den Rücken jagt, wenn ich nur daran denke. Ich kann ihn nicht ansehen.  _

_ „Was treibst du so?“ _

_ „Dies und das. Das Übliche. Du?“ _

_ „Dies und das. Das Übliche.“ Sehr witzig Dean. Ich muss mich dazu zwingen, mir vor Augen halten, dass er das Gespräch gesucht hat. Nicht ich. Warum fühle ich mich dann so schuldig? Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass er lieber nicht mit mir reden will? _

_ „Okay.“ Mir fällt keine passende Antwort ein, keine Frage. Es ist einfach seltsam, wieder vor ihm zu stehen. _

_ „Jo.“ Dean drängt neben mir an die Bar, bestellt sich einen Whiskey, einen für mich mit. Die Drinks kommen und wir trinken sie schweigend. Ich fühle mich etwas besser. Der Alkohol schlägt an. Ein weiterer Whiskey steht ohne Vorwarnung vor meiner Nase. Endlich hebe ich den Blick, sehe ihn an. Er erwidert meinen Blick schweigend, für einen Moment, kippt dann den Drink hinunter und drückt sich von der Bar weg. Ich will mich wieder abwenden, da sehe ich seine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Ausgang. Er wartet. Wartet auf meine Antwort, meine Reaktion. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er will, nicke aber schließlich, kippe meinen Whiskey ebenso hinunter und folge ihm nach draußen. _

* * *

Wir haben nie darüber geredet, was damals passiert ist und warum wir getrennte Wege gegangen waren. Wir haben auch nie darüber geredet, warum wir plötzlich wieder zusammenarbeiten wollten, so tun als wäre nichts gewesen. Ich weiß nicht, was Dean bei der ganzen Sache dachte, habe keine Ahnung von dem Warum, welches dahinter stand. Es war mir egal. 

Wann genau sich die Sache dann verändert hatte, weiß ich nicht mehr. Es ist mir nicht bewusst. Es ging alles fließend ineinander über, jede noch so kleine Veränderung akzeptiert, als wäre es nur natürlich. 

Wir wussten beide, dass es nicht normal war, dass wir immer ein Zimmer mit großem Bett nahmen und beide aneinandergekuschelt darin schliefen. Es war egal. Wir redeten nicht darüber. Wir redeten auch nicht darüber, dass wir das Bad zur gleichen Zeit benutzen und uns nichts dabei dachten, wenn der andere nackt vor oder neben einem stand. Wir redeten erst recht nicht darüber, dass wir uns irgendwann küssten. 

Ich weiß, was in mir vorging, in all der Zeit. Was Dean dazu bewegte, sich darauf einzulassen, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht tat er es aus dem gleichen Grund wie ich: Neugierde. Pure Neugierde, ob der Gefühlstaumel, in den wir uns vor etlichen Monaten gegenseitig gestürzt hatten, ein Teil des Zaubers oder ob er real gewesen war.

Auch die Antwort weiß ich nur für mich selbst. Kein Zauber. Real. Das Gefühl seiner Bartstoppeln, die über meine Haut kratzten, trieb mich in den Wahnsinn, seine Hände auf meiner Haut veranlassten mich dazu, in eine heftige Gänsehaut auszubrechen, seine Küsse raubten mir den Atem. Irgendwann war all das nicht mehr genug. Ich wollte mehr. Mehr Dean, mehr Nähe, mehr Gefühlstaumel. 

Wir tanzten wochenlang um die Sache herum. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich Dean dazu bringen konnte, mir das zu geben, was ich insgeheim wollte, ohne die Sache anzusprechen, ohne ihn zu verärgern oder zu versprengen. 

Er war es, der am Ende die Initiative ergriff. 

* * *

_ Das Geräusch der Tür reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich muss mich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass es Dean ist. Ich spüre seine Anwesenheit, spüre seinen Blick, der über meinen Rücken wandert. Er tritt ein, schließt die Tür wieder. Ich höre das Geräusch seiner Lederjacke, das leise Schaben, als er sie ablegt. Die kurzen Tritte teilen mir mit, dass er seine Schuhe auszieht. Dann herrscht wieder Stille.  _

_ „Grad in Gedanken?“, durchbricht seine Stimme die seltsame Ruhe. Ich spüre förmlich das Knistern in der Luft und weiß, dass er sich gleich auf das Bett legen wird. Dann werde ich aufstehen und mich neben ihn legen. Wir werden uns voller Verzweiflung die Klamotten vom Leib reißen, uns küssen als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr, uns gegenseitig mit Händen, Lippen und Zunge in den Wahnsinn treiben. Dann werden wir eng aneinandergeschmiegt einschlafen und morgen so tun als wäre nichts gewesen. Wie immer. _

_ „Nicht wirklich.“ _

_ „Müde?“ _

_ „Ein wenig.“ Eigentlich gar nicht. Ich bin hellwach. Etwas ist anders. Er redet zu viel. Wir reden nicht, außer es hat mir dem aktuellen Fall zu tun. Wir reden nicht darüber, wie es uns geht, was wir fühlen, teilen uns nicht mit. Schließlich sind wir Männer. Wir reden nicht, das ist gefühlsduselig.  _

_ Manchmal frage ich mich, was Dean sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, was für Gedanken ich nachhänge, an Abenden wie diesem. Wenn er unterwegs ist und ich darüber phantasiere wie es wohl wäre, ihn zu spüren. Nicht nur seine Haut unter meinen Fingern, seine Lippen auf meinen, seine pochende Härte in meiner Hand. Nein. Ich frage mich oft, wie es wohl wäre, ihn um mich zu spüren, ihn in mir zu spüren. Und ich weiß, dass es mich langsam in den Wahnsinn treibt. Jeden Abend aufs Neue, wenn wir uns nur gegenseitig befriedigen, anstatt uns endlich das Gehirn herauszuvögeln, wie es eigentlich Not tun würde. _

_ Ich will mit ihm schlafen und ich kann es ihm nicht sagen. Das ist Folter. Grausamste Folter. Zugleich auch Sicherheit, Schutz, denn ich habe keine Ahnung, was dann passieren würde. Was, wenn wir diesen letzten Schritt tun würden? Würde sich dann alles ändern?  _

_ Ich höre seine Schritte. Nackte Füße auf dickem Teppichboden. Ich höre das leise Geräusch eines Reißverschlusses, das sanfte Rascheln von Stoffen, als er sein Hemd über den Kopf zieht. Mir wird heiß. Ich spüre ihn, lange bevor er mich erreicht, solch eine Hitze strahlt er ab, verbrennt meine Haut wie ein Ofen, der kurz vor dem Glühen steht. Schwindel überkommt mich.  _

_ Seine Hand liegt auf meiner Schulter. Schwer, heiß. Es ist anders als sonst. Wir fassen uns nur selten außerhalb vom Bett an. Das wäre komisch. Ein Bruch in unserer stillen Übereinkunft, im schweigsamen Vertrauen. Hitze zieht durch meinen Körper. Von der Hand auf meiner Schulter auf direktem Weg zwischen meine Beine. Ich will ihn, brauche ihn.  _

_ Erst als mich ein seltsames Geräusch aus dem Gefühlstaumel reißt, wird mir klar, dass ich meine Augen geschlossen habe. Ich öffne sie und starre direkt auf eine Tube. Gleitmittel. Angst und Verwirrung mischen sich mit Erwartung und Verlangen. Ich stehe kurz davor, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, zu überwältigt von den Sinneseindrücken und Gefühlen, die auf mich einströmen, über mir zusammenschlagen. Verwirrung. _

_ „Hat mich angesprungen“, flüstert Dean mit rauer Stimme in mein Ohr, knabbert an meinem Ohrläppchen, entreißt mir damit jegliche Kontrolle über meinen Körper. „Komm ins Bett“, haucht er und ich kann nicht anders. Ich muss einfach gehorchen.  _

* * *

Anfangs war es nicht leicht gewesen. Wir waren beide dominant. Keiner von uns wollte freiwillig den Hintern hinhalten. Schon gar nicht beim ersten Mal, aus Angst davor, wie es sein würde und was es bedeuten würde; aus Unsicherheit, ob es beim ersten und einzigen Mal bleiben würde oder ob es zu einer regelmäßigen Sache werden würde. 

Aus purer Verzweiflung schmiss ich an dem Abend meine Bedenken über Bord. Ich wusste, dass es mir nicht genügen würde, wenn Dean mich nur mit der Hand befriedigen würde. Auch seine Lippen würden nicht genug sein. Das war mir klar. Ich wollte ihn. Zu lange schon hatte ich mich von diesen seltsamen Gedanken hinreißen lassen, war ihnen nachgejagt, hatte mich der Phantasie hingegeben. 

Nie hätte ich für möglich gehalten, dass Dean auch einmal richtig sanft sein konnte. Wenn wir es uns gegenseitig besorgten, waren wir nie sanft. Leidenschaftlich, hungrig, verzweifelt. Aber nicht sanft. Doch in jener Nacht stellte er meine Welt auf den Kopf. In jeglicher Hinsicht. 

Natürlich tat es weh. Ziemlich sogar. Aber ich schwor mir, dass ich mich schon noch dafür rächen würde und so war es. Seither wechselten wir uns regelmäßig ab. Manchmal in stummer Übereinkunft, manchmal war es eine Wette oder ein Spiel. Hin und wieder auch ein kleiner Faustkampf, um zu entscheiden, wer dieses Mal Top sein durfte. 

Und doch so harmonisch. Wir stritten nicht. Nicht deswegen. Natürlich zofften wir uns manchmal. Wenn er eine völlig andere Ansicht zu einem Fall hatte als ich, wenn ich der Meinung war, dass er die Recherchen nicht ernst genug nahm. Aber nicht wegen dem Sex. Niemals. 

Es war perfekt. Bis zu jenem unglückseligen Tag, letzte Woche. Montag. Montag ist immer scheiße. Dean war alleine unterwegs gewesen und als er zurückkam, war etwas nicht in Ordnung. Ich kam rasch dahinter, dass er besessen war. Nach fünf Jahren kennt man einen Menschen schließlich. 

Doch er entkam, ehe ich ihn fesseln konnte. Und was dann passiert ist, kann ich heute nur noch vermuten. 

„Hey. Dean.“ Ich lächle. Obwohl mir so gar nicht nach Lächeln zu Mute ist. Grüne Augen blicken mich an, ein milchiger Schleier liegt über ihnen, jeglicher Glanz ist verschwunden. „Es tut mir leid.“ Er schüttelt den Kopf, will etwas sagen. Blut. Blut in seinem Mund. Ich zerre ihn so vorsichtig und schnell wie möglich näher, drehe ihn auf die Seite. Das Blut läuft aus seinem Mund, befleckt meine Jeans. Egal. Schaum ist dabei. Lunge verletzt.

„Wollte es“, flüstert Dean schwach. „Guter Job.“

Guter Job. Es war nicht leicht gewesen, den Dämon auszutreiben und ich hatte gewusst, dass es ein Fehler sein würde. Doch was sonst hätte ich tun sollen? 

„Dieser verdammte Bastard.“ Meine Stimme zittert. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht viel Zeit habe. Dean schluckt, hustet erneut, krümmt sich in meinen Armen. Warum müssen diese verfluchten Kreaturen immer Party machen, wenn sie sich einen Körper geschnappt haben? Warum müssen sie kaputt machen, was nicht ihnen gehört? Wut und Verzweiflung lässt meinen Körper zittern.

„Linds“ Nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Die Wunden auf seiner Haut können nicht wiedergeben, wie verletzt sein Körper im Inneren ist und das ist mir schmerzlich bewusst. Ich beuge mich über ihn. „Beende es.“ Mein Kopf schnellt hoch, ungläubig starre ich ihn an. Wie kann er das von mir verlangen! 

„Ich kann nicht.“ Tränen brennen in meinen Augen. 

Dean schüttelt schwach den Kopf. „Für mich, Kleiner.“ Er grinst. Er weiß, dass ich es hasse, wenn er mich so nennt. „Bitte. Lass mich …“ Erneut wird er von Husten unterbrochen, röchelt. „Lass mich nicht verenden, wie einen kranken Hund.“ Er hebt die Hand, doch rasch fließt die Kraft aus seinem Körper. Ebenso rasch, wie das Blut in seine Lungen strömt, ihm unmöglich macht, weiter zu atmen. „Linds!“ Ein Wimmern. 

Ich sehe ihn noch einen Moment länger an, senke meine Lippen auf die Seinen, küsse ihn zärtlich. Als ich mich von ihm löse, streiche ich noch einmal über seine Wange und drücke den Abzug. Ich feuere das ganze Magazin auf den längst erschlafften Körper ab.

Schon nach dem zweiten Schuss war sein Kopf leblos zur Seite gekippt, hatten seine Augen ausdruckslos in die Ferne gestarrt, waren blind geworden. Dean ist tot. Ich schließe seine Lider. 

„Ich liebe dich.“ Jetzt darf ich es sagen. Jetzt, da er tot ist. Dean hätte mich in Stücke gehackt, wenn ich die Worte jemals laut vor ihm ausgesprochen hätte. Wir waren nur Kollegen gewesen. Freunde. Mehr nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass er mich ebenso geliebt hat. Auch wenn er es nie laut gesagt hat.

Ich stehe auf, bette den leblosen Körper auf den kalten Stein, wische mir mit blutverschmierten Händen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Die Wunden auf meiner Haut sind nicht fähig, die Wunden auf meiner Seele wiederzuspiegeln. Fünf Jahre hatten uns quer durch Amerika geschickt. War es Schicksal gewesen, dass wir ausgerechnet hier gelandet waren? Hatte der Dämon, der von Dean Besitz ergriffen hatte, mit Absicht das Anwesen der Leroys aufgesucht? Das alte, große Haus, in dem wir uns damals begegnet waren? Vermutlich.

„Und so schließt sich der Kreis.“ Das waren seine Worte gewesen, als ich mit dem Ritual begonnen hatte, um ihn ein für alle mal in die Hölle zu schicken. Warum hat er das getan? Warum hat er Dean von meiner Seite gerissen?

Ich werde es nie erfahren.

**ENDE!**


End file.
